Third Generation Dragon Slayer
by gazz uzumaki
Summary: Born in the Earth Land world, Naruto loses everything before he could even have it. Now, given the power of Acnologia by a dragon lacrima and trained by a Mountain dragon, Naruto sets out to change the world forever.


**Death from above**

Earth land- October 10th

Kushina Uzumaki was definitely not having a great day today. During the late afternoon, her pain in the ass son, had decided that now was time to come join the world. It didn't help that he chose the time when Kushina often went on one of her afternoon walks through the woods.

It only got worse from there. Due to the labour pains, it made walking back to the village virtually impossible. It was times like these that she hated her impatient personality, because now she knew her son took after her.

Lying on her back, she desperately tried push out her son from within her. Eventually after being unable to do so, Kushina released an unsteady breath as she prepared herself for the next contraction to appear. Looking towards the clear blue sky, Kushina couldn't help but smile at the thought of her son being born under such a beautiful sight.

"It's a shame your father isn't here Naru-chan, he didn't want to miss your birth for anything in the world" said Kushina as she rubbed her belly lovingly.

Blinking, she caught a glimpse of something appear in the corner on her eye. She then focused more on the object that caught her attention. Kushina's face suddenly went as pale as snow when she saw it more clearly.

Acnologia, the black dragon!

She had heard tales of Acnologia as a little child. Like how he was the bringer of death itself, how masters of the magical arts had thrown everything they had at him but were unable to even scratch a single one of his scales, stories of entire cities being wiped off the face of the map, as if they weren't even there to begin with. These tales were eventually told to misbehaving children by their parents, about how a fierce black dragon takes bad children away and eats them.

Kushina would have laughed right now, if were it not for the seriousness of the situation. Her heart could only sink deeper and deeper into her chest as she saw the direction he was heading; her home.

Her emotions and thoughts were running rampant inside of her, telling what she should do. One part of her was saying that she should warn the people inside her village, or at least help them. But, another part of her had had spoken something louder than anything else, Naruto. She was willing to risk her own life to protect her village but she was not about to jeopardize the life of her son who wasn't even born yet.

It didn't take long for Kushina to hear the screams of terror coming from her village as she tried not to imagine that beast slaughter her friends and loved ones. Tears poured from her eyes as she lay there screaming in pain, begging herself to wake from this terrible nightmare. She could feel the earth tremor beneath her as mages in her village had no doubt been trying to put up a valiant effort against the dragon. Deep within her heart though, she knew it would all be futile.

Minutes soon turned into hours as Kushina lay there, still trying to give birth to her son. She could see smoke come into her view past the trees as they profusely came from her village. It wasn't long until she realized something was clearly wrong with the birth. She then felt a shooting pain within her as a warm substance began to spread between her legs.

A look of dread etched its way onto her face as she placed her right hand on top the liquid. Bringing her hand into view, her face turned to horror as she desperately tried to deny the sight of blood on her hand. Quickly wiping away her tears, a new look of determination mixed with desperation shone within her eyes. Grasping anything within the vicinity around her, she put the rest of her strength into one last push.

XXX

Not as single living thing could be heard inside what was left of the village. The only sound left was the crackling of wood as it burned furiously into the night. Acnologia had long since left after giving himself a pat on the back for a job well done. Bodies littered the street in all directions. Men, women, not even children or new-borns were spared Acnologia's rage. You could hardly say there was any sign of battle since it was pretty much a one-sided massacre.

Deep beneath a pile of rubble, there was an arm sticking out lying motionlessly against the floor. A few seconds later there was a sudden twitch in the fingers until they wrapped around into a clenched fist. Bits and chunks started to fall from the top of the pile until a blonde haired man burst through the top.

Surveying the area to find his enemy, the man fell to his knees as he looked at the destruction wrought upon his village by the despicable black dragon. '_M-my friends…. Everything. I-It's all gone!'_

His name was Minato, once –leader of the now destroyed village. He wondered how everything went so wrong. A few hours ago he couldn't keep a smile off his face. His wife Kushina was due to give birth any day now to their first son. Now it looked like he wouldn't see either of them at all. Looking down at himself, he realized that he only had his left eye to see through. His right arm was completely ripped off from his shoulder socket and his chest was covered in his own blood as it poured from the diagonal slash he received from Acnologia.

'_That bastard dragon, what did we ever do to him! Our small village was peaceful; we had no enemies, nothing that deserved being attacked for. And yet he came anyway, killed everyone I cared about just because he could do it. I hope there's a special seat reserved for you in hell Acnologia because you deserve far worse!'_

Looking to his house that was now in ruins, he let out a strained sob. He was meant to come home earlier today but his meetings with several people had taken longer than expected. He had been on his way home when Acnologia landed right in the middle of the village. He wanted to warn Kushina but their house had been on the opposite side of him, with Acnologia being right in the middle.

'_The only reason I wanted to come home early was to make sure Kushina didn't go on one of those walks through the woods in her condition. Knowing her, I bet she still went on it.'_ Minato chuckled at that thought.

His entire body suddenly froze at that point. A small glimmer of hope appeared within his eyes. _'Kushina, if you didn't listen to me then I'll be the happiest man alive.'_

Getting up to his feet, he began to quickly make his way to the woods where Kushina made her walks. It was only until he realized something that he stopped in his tracks.

'_I've got to help Naruto. Something must have changed for Acnologia to attack all of a sudden, and Naruto must be ready for it. But how, how do you prepare against someone like Acnologia? His scales are the hardest thing I've ever seen, not to mention that his magic was able to easily cut through everyone-'_ he stopped right there.

He had studied all about dragons in his younger days; their strengths, weaknesses and immunities. Acnologia had an immeasurable amount of power, which alone didn't even begin to describe how strong he was. Acnologia's weakness, if he ever had one, would be his arrogance. A Dragon like him would never in a million years believe that some lowly human could ever hurt him. Minato was determined to make sure that it was his downfall.

Lastly were the immunities. From the books he had studied, all dragons were immune to their own element of power. The idea was very plausible, why would any fire or wind dragon become hurt by their own element. The real question was how was he going to make Naruto immune to Acnologia's magic?

There were dragon slayer who also gained this power, but they had to be trained by actual dragons. And Minato would rather have his balls crushed under a woman's high heel shoe than let that dragon train his son, not that Acnologia ever would. But he had also heard of something called 'second generation dragon slayer', people who had been given artificial dragon slayer powers.

The item required was something called a dragon lacrima, a rare and powerful item that had to be implanted inside someone's body to give them dragon slayer powers. These items were said to be hard to get hold of and Minato knew why. A mage couldn't just make one out of thin air, they each required energy from the original dragon. With dragon sightings being so rare, it made the ability to create dragon lacrima even rarer.

Turning back to the village, Minato could still sense Acnologia's magical energy saturate the air around him, but it was fading quickly. If he wanted to help Naruto for what the future had in store for him he'd have to act fast.

XXX

Back at the woods, Kushina lay peacefully with Naruto by her side. He was wrapped up in an orange blanket that Kushina had knitted for him; she had even stitched in his name on it for him. Her face was deathly pale now; the amount of blood she had lost had assured her that she would die soon. She stroked his blonde locks of hair as she enjoyed her last few moments with her son.

Hearing a couple of twigs snap under someone's foot, she weakly turned her head toward the direction of the noise and saw her husband approach them. Both lovers looked upon each other, taking in the states each other were in. They were happy to see each other again but they both knew that neither of them was going to see another day so they didn't mention anything about it.

"How is he?" Minato asked as he lay on the other side of Naruto.

"He's doing fine, just tired" said Kushina while tears began to fall down her face. "He's Perfect Minato, the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. He looks a lot like you."

Smiling softly, Minato got a closer look at his son. "No, looks like you; he just has a couple of my features."

Both parents chuckled at this as they stared at their son lovingly.

After a few minutes of silence, Minato sat up and looked towards Kushina. She began to look worried as she looked upon the serious face of her husband. "What, what's wrong Minato?" Minato didn't say anything as he began to pull out a completely black lacrima from his pouch.

Just from looking at it Kushina could tell it was immensely powerful. Sensing something very familiar about that power, she tried concentrating until her eyes widened from shock.

"Is-is that what I think it is. Why would you have that _things_ energy turned into a dragon lacrima?" ask Kushina with confusion. It didn't take long for her to realize what he was planning as she clutched Naruto closely to her chest and starred angrily at Minato. "NO! I will not have anything to do with that monster be put inside my son!"

Minato winced at her tone of voice, though he could understand why she was acting this way; he was reluctant of wanting to do it himself. "I know how you feel Kushina but it's the only way to protect him against Acnologia. Dragons and dragon slayers are immune to their own element, so making Naruto into an artificial dragon slayer with the same power as Acnologia has will give him a better chance of survival if he ever faces him."

Kushina's angry stare did lessen but she was still against it. "What makes you think Naruto will ever even meet him, it's been decades since Acnologia has attacked a whole village before today? What are the chances of it happening again, especially to Naruto?"

"You just said it yourself Kushina, it has been decades since he's last attacked a whole village, so what has changed? There is something big coming and it's going to change everyone's lives, including Naruto's. Even if there is only small chance of anything bad happening to Naruto, I want to die knowing I did everything possible to help him" Minato said with confidence in his voice.

Kushina looked into her husband's eyes for a few seconds until finally relenting, opening up Naruto's blanket to allow Minato to turn Naruto into a dragon slayer. Looking at her son for one last time, she placed her lips upon his forehead wishing him a good life. Once she lay back down, her eyes finally closed, only to never reopen again.

XXX

High up in the air was a large dragon that flew silently through the night. It was covered in brown and grey scales which gave the effect that there were cracks all along its body. There were multiple giant horns that resembled rocks were protruding from its chin and a massive tail that had a huge boulder attached to the very tip of it.

Tarragon sighed as he flew through the air from his mountain. He had felt Acnologia's presence some time ago coming from the direction he was heading. He was no friend of Acnologia but that didn't mean he wasn't curious of what he (Acnologia) was doing around here. It soon came clear to him as he saw the ruins of a once lively village. Landing just outside the ruins, Tarragon shook his head in disappointment. **"Why must you do this Acnologia, they were no threat to you. I bet most of them couldn't even defend themselves."**

As he was about to leave, he sensed a strange, yet familiar energy coming east from his location. With his curiosity quipped, he made his way to the energy signature until he was right on top of it. As the dragon looked down with his large black eyes, he could see two dead humans, a man and woman. A look of confusion spread across his face as he wondered how any magic energy was coming from two corpses at all.

Seeing some sudden movement between the two humans, Tarragon gently used one of his claws to push the two apart. In the middle of the two corpses, there was something wrapped in an orange bundle. Dipping his head further down, Tarragon saw a human infant.

"**So you're the one who's releasing that energy. I never would guess it would come from someone so young."**

Now that he saw the baby, he knew why that energy signature was so familiar. _**'So this child is one of those 'artificial dragon slayers' as humans like to call it. Not to mention he's one from Acnologia. I bet that bastard wouldn't like this one bit. Well he can go and fuck himself. He's partly responsible for this anyway; he shouldn't have attacked these people in the first place.'**_

An idea suddenly hit him. There were dragon slayers and artificial dragon slayers in the world, but Tarragon had never heard of a dragon slayer who had another dragon's power as well. Also, even though he didn't want to admit it, having Acnologia's power alone made this child's potential extremely high. Adding his own along with it could make the child a force to be reckoned with.

With his mind made up, he gently picked up the sleeping child. He caught a glimpse at the writing on the orange blanket. **"Naruto Uzumaki huh, that's a strong name. Let's hope you can live up to mine and your parents' expectations."**

As he was about to leave, he gave the two dead bodies another glance. Releasing a sigh, he concentrated his magic into the ground. Without warning, the two humans began to sink into the ground as if it was quicksand. As they disappeared, a headstone unearthed itself with only five words written on it.

'A beloved mother and father'

Stretching his wings, Tarragon took off into the air once again. Bringing the child close to his chest, he headed back towards his home, changing the child's destiny forever.

**Author's notes**

I know it looks like I'm copying '0 Jordinio 0's' idea but I honestly had begun writing this story before he/she published theirs. I had even been talking to 'soulreapercrewe' about the idea.

Anyways, I'd like you to tell me how I did on my first Naruto/Fairy Tail fic, so please review this chapter. If you have any questions, just pm me.

Until next time, se ya.


End file.
